


Wedding Night Fears

by londongirl_booklover



Category: Emma (2020), Emma (TV 2009), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: Emma is nervous about her wedding night so she goes to talk to Mr. Knightly. Her fears soon subside as other activities take place. This story takes place after the engagement but before the wedding.
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Wedding Night Fears

After Mr. Knightly proposed, Emma was in such a state that she could not concentrate on anything. She had sat down to write to her sister and tell her the good news, but for the life of her had not been able to focus for long enough to even write, “Mr. Knightly and I are to be married.” She had then decided to walk to Randalls to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weston the good news but had found herself walking aimlessly around the Hartfield estate instead, going over everything in her head. She was to be Mrs. Knightly! Her dearest and oldest friend was to be her husband! They were to live together as man as wife!   
It wasn’t until about her third turn around the garden that she began to ponder what the bedchamber would be like. She turned the question over and over in her mind. At first, she thought she’d ask Mrs. Weston. After all, she had always been able to talk to Mrs. Weston about any topic. But this particular topic seemed too personal to talk about even with her dearest Mrs. Weston. She had then resolved to talk to Mr. Knightly about it (even though it was not considered proper to talk of such things) for she figured, it involved him. And who else in this world did she trust and love more than him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma was coming down the lane towards him. She looked almost frantic. He worried that she had come to call off the wedding. His heart sank as she approached him. How could he have been so foolish as to believe that a woman such as her would agree to marry him? “Mr. Knightly,” she called out waving at him. Mr. Knightly, she had never called him anything else. It was his secret hope that she would call him George once they were married. “Emma, what’s wrong?” Mr. Knightly said, silently praying that she had not come to call off their engagement.   
“Nothing is wrong, my dear Mr. Knightly. Well not exactly…” she trailed off.   
“Emma, speak frankly with me. Please, let's be as frank with each other as we have always been,” he said. Then because he couldn’t help it, he added, “You’re not here to end our engagement, are you?”  
“No, my dear Mr. Knightly. Nothing like that. You won’t get rid of me that easily,” she teased. “It’s just that, well, I’m not sure how to say this exactly. It’s not exactly proper to talk about…” she said looking down and turning red.  
Mr. Knightly sighed with relief that she was not here to end things. And then he saw Emma’s blush confused for a second. Emma was not the type to embarrass easily. But then it dawned on him, “Emma, my dearest Emma,” he said gently, “Are you have concerns about our wedding night?”  
“Yes,” she whispered not meeting his gaze.  
Mr. Knightly stepped towards her, placing his hand on her cheek. “There is no need to worry. We will figure it out together. We will start slowly,” he said as he brought his face to hers and kissed her. “See? We’ll start just like that.”  
Emma looked at him and smiled. “Yes, but what about everything else? What if I disappoint you? I don’t know about any of this besides kissing.”  
Mr. Knightly could see that the ever-confident Emma was very overwhelmed. He wanted very much to help calm her fears and doubts. He wasn’t sure how he would calm her down. “You will never disappoint me, my dearest Emma. But I think I have an idea that may help. Do you trust me?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma looked at him. She trusted Mr. Knightly with her whole heart. She had no idea what he had in mind, but the softness in his expression comforted her. She nodded her head. “Of course I trust you,” she said. He smiled at her, making her heart melt, and took her hand leading her into Donwell and up the stairs. He opened a door and lead her into his room. She looked around her trying to take everything in. She had never been upstairs in Donwell, let alone in Mr. Knightly’s room. She turned to face him. “What are we doing? Is this even proper?” she asked. She wondered what Miss. Bates would say if she knew that an unmarried girl was alone in a bedroom with a man. She pushed that thought out of her head though, trying to calm all her doubts. She was sure that Mr. Knightly would not let this go too far.  
“It is not proper, strictly speaking,” was his reply, “But I wanted to ease all of your worries. I will not have my wife-to-be having so many concerns. I was thinking we could ease into things slowly so that by the time we get married the thought of us making love will not seem so foreign and uncomfortable. Perhaps today we could just lie on the bed together. That’s all we will do.”  
Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her. Mr. Knightly was so kind to her. He would surely make sure that everything was okay. She nodded at him, and he led her to the bed. They sat down and he leaned in to kiss her. She sighed. She could get used to this. Kissing him felt so natural and perfect. She kissed him back, the kiss deepening. He wrapped his arms around her, and she had never felt so completely content and safe as she did in that moment. He pulled away from her a bit. “Is this okay?” he asked. Emma nodded and leaned back in to kiss him, this time putting her tongue in his mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Knightly moaned slightly. Kissing her felt so good. He had been wanting to kiss her for quite a while and experiencing the real thing was so much better than he had ever imagined. As they kissed, he could feel himself get hard, but he forced himself to think of other things. They were not yet married. Sex would have to wait until their wedding night. He pulled away, trying not to get too carried away.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Emma asked him anxiously. He shook his head.  
“Quite the opposite,” he told her. “I just don’t want to get too carried away,” he explained. She looked down at his pants, understanding immediately what he meant. Mr. Knightly shifted, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious. The last thing he wanted to do was make her even more uncomfortable. Emma seemed to sense his thoughts. “I am not uncomfortable, Mr. Knightly,” she said. “I was quite nervous about all of this, but being here with you feels so completely natural to me and I am now quite at ease. Perhaps we could do a bit more than just kissing,” she continued. Mr. Knightly smiled. He was happy to know that she felt better about all of this. “If you wish to do more than kiss, I shan’t deny you,” he said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He reached out and touched her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. Emma moaned. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that something could give her such pleasure. She had started the day with so much uncertainty about what would happen in the bedchamber, but now she desired more. She reached out her hand, wanting to touch his hardness. As she did so, Mr. Knightly groaned. She pulled back her hand, unsure if what she did had been wrong. “Please continue with what you were doing,” Mr. Knightly almost growled. Encouraged, Emma reached her hand out again and began to unbutton his pants in order to better feel his hard cock. Mr. Knightly seemed surprised by her boldness, but now Emma was ready to try more. Freeing his cock from his pants, all Emma could do was stare. She had never seen a cock before and Mr. Knightly was very well endowed. Sensing her trepidation, Mr. Knightly gently guided her hand to his engorged member, showing her how he liked to be stroked.   
While she stroked his now very hard cock, Mr. Knightly put one of his hands up her skirt while his other hand massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, and then pinching it slightly. Emma gasped as he did this, surprised to find how much she was enjoying this illicit activity.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Knightly ran his hand up her leg, feeling her soft skin under his palm. Emma almost purred with contentment as he reached her sensitive region. He stuck one finger in her wetness, while his thumb drew circles on her clit. “Mr. Knightly!” she gasped as his finger entered her. He could hardly believe that any of this was happening. It was almost too good to be true. Her hand felt so good on his cock, and he was equally as pleased to find how wet he was making her. Her desire dripped onto his hand.   
He imagined lying her down and climbing on top of her, pinning her to the bed with her legs spread. He imagined what it would be like to finally be inside of her. His whole body ached with longing. He desperately wanted to be inside of her, wanting to feel her vagina around his cock. But he knew they must wait for that until their wedding night. “Mr. Knightly,” Emma spoke bringing him back to reality.   
“Yes, my dear?” he said, looking at the beautiful woman before him.  
“Well, I was wondering, do we absolutely have to wait for our wedding night to um…” she trailed off. “It’s just that I’d really like to feel you inside of me,” she finished. His heart was beating so fast now he thought that it might fall out. He wanted that too. God knew how much he wanted to make love to her. But it wasn’t proper. No, he’d wait. He was a good man and not an animal. But she was looking at him so imploringly. How could he say no to her? And what was the harm really? They’d be married in a few short weeks. “I want that too,” he said finally.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr. Knightly laid her down after carefully removing her clothes. Emma could hardly breathe from the anticipation of finally having sex with the man she loved. She had been nervous, but now every cell of her body ached for him, for his touch. He entered her slowly. His cock was so large that it was almost painful, but once he was fully inside her and she had adjusted, it was quite pleasant. His hands gripped her hips, and he began to thrust, giving her sensations like nothing she had ever felt before. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, but the closer he came to orgasm, the wilder and more desperate his movements became. Emma loved the feeling of him inside of her, relishing the way it made her feel as if the two of them had become one. He leaned his face towards her, she assumed for a kiss, but instead, he bit her earlobe. Feeling his teeth on her skin sent her over the edge, and she came, her walls clenching around his cock so that he came as well.   
“That was truly wonderful, George,” she sighed as they lay side-by-side panting and trying to catch their breath.   
He beamed at her. “It was extraordinary,” he agreed as they both drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn’t know how long he had been dreaming of this moment, but it was finally here. She was in his arms, in his bed. He smiled, taking in her sleeping form as sun streamed in through the bedroom window. She looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there. As if reading his thoughts, she stirred and turned to look at him. “You’re so handsome this morning,” she sighed. Her smile as she said it, sent butterflies to his stomach and made his heart beat faster. “And you are the most beautiful creature in the world,” was his reply as he leaned in to kiss her.   
The kiss was tender at first, but it soon became more passionate. He could hardly believe that he would be able to do this for the rest of his life. He smiled, finally feeling like his life was complete.


End file.
